She walks in beauty
by 1Destiny4me
Summary: Ein Model wurde getötet. Don und sein Team untersuchen den Fall. Tags drauf erhält das FBI eine chiffrierte Nachricht. Und zu allem Übel soll ein Special Agent des FBI Charlies Arbeit unter die Lupe nehmen.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

ich habe keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren von Numb3rs. Bin nur ein Fan und ich verfolge mit dieser FF keine kommerziellen Absichten.

**She walks in beauty**

_32.815 Models_

_185 Modelagenturen_

_2 Opfer_

_1 Scharfschütze_

Kapitel 1

Die Kugel traf sie völlig unvorbereitet. Durch die Wucht des Einschlages wurde sie einmal herumgeschleudert, ehe sie wie in Zeitlupe auf die Knie sank und ihre Waffe fallen ließ.

Fassungslos sah sie an sich hinab und starrte auf ihre blutverschmierten Hände, bevor ein dunkler Schleier sich über ihre Gedanken legte und sie das Bewusstsein verlor.

„Neiiiiiin..." gellte ein Schrei durch den Kugelhagel, den sich die Bundesbeamten nun mit dem Schützen lieferten. Ohne darauf zu achten wollte Charlie einfach los rennen, mitten in die Schießerei.

„Bist Du verrückt?"

Don Eppes bekam seinen jüngeren Bruder gerade noch zu fassen und hielt ihn davon zurück in das Geschehen hinein zu geraten. Er hätte ohnehin nicht hier sein dürfen.

Doch so leicht ließ Charlie sich nicht aufhalten, nicht diesmal.

Das Blut rauschte durch seinen Kopf, sein Herz hämmerte wie wild in seiner Brust, aber das Adrenalin ließ ihn seine Angst nicht spüren.

Er wehrte sich, er musste zu ihr. Jetzt.

In einem Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit seitens seines Bruders, holte er aus und versetzte Don mit aller Kraft einen Kinnhaken. Dieser taumelte mit vor Überraschung weit aufgerissenen Augen zurück und lockerte seinen Griff.

Das reichte, Charlie riss sich los und rannte geduckt über den Parkplatz.

„Charlie, um Himmels Willen..." geistesgegenwärtig griff Don nach der Waffe des Agents, der direkt neben ihm stand und rannte seinem jüngeren Bruder ohne zu zögern hinterher. Nun beidhändig bewaffnet zielte er in die Richtung des Schützen in der Hoffnung Charlie genügend Feuerschutz zu geben.

Sobald Charlie sie erreicht hatte, griff er von hinten unter ihre Arme und zerrte sie aus dem Schussfeld, hinter einen Wagen, der ihnen etwas Deckung bot. Don hatte mittlerweile beide Magazine leer geschossen und flüchtete zu ihnen.

Er blickte Charlie an. So leichtsinnig hatte er seinen kleinen Bruder noch nie erlebt. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, hatte er sein Leben riskiert, um sie zu retten. Und nun hielt er sie fest in seinen Armen und strich ihr eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

Sie schlug die Augen wieder auf, sah sich irritiert um und starrte ihn fragend an.

Erst als sie ihn erkannte hellte sich ihre Miene etwas auf.

„Charlie...", ihre Stimme war kaum mehr ein Flüstern, „ich...es..."

Sie keuchte und begann mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu husten. Ein dünnes, rotes Rinnsal ran seitlich aus ihrem Mundwinkel.

„Sssscht, nicht reden. Der Krankenwagen ist gleich da." Charlie presste sie noch enger an sich. Das durfte nicht geschehen, er würde sie nicht gehen lassen.

Den ohrenbetäubenden Lärm des Kugelhagels schien sie kaum noch wahr zu nehmen. Sie lächelte, und ihre Augen wirkten so sanft.

„Es..., es tut mir so leid." brachte sie hervor und ihre Worte zerrissen schier sein Herz. „Nein, nein, es wird alles gut, hörst Du? Alles wird gut. Der Krankenwagen ist schon auf dem Weg." Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und er sah verzweifelt auf.

_'Wo blieb nur dieser verdammte Krankenwagen?' _Sein Blick traf Don, der hilflos, mit geballten Fäusten neben ihnen hockte.

Mit letzter Kraft hob sie ihren Arm und berührte mit ihren zitternden Fingern seine Wange. Er ergriff ihre Hand und begann sie mit seinen Lippen zu liebkosen. Ihre braunen Augen sahen ihn an, doch sie schien weit weg zu sein.

„Ally?" Sein Herz stockte kurz.

Sie begann zu blinzeln und erleichtert stellte er fest, dass sie ihren Blick wieder auf ihn konzentrierte.

„Professor Eppes..." sie hielt inne, ein scharfer Schmerz durchzog ihren Körper und ließ sie kurz aufstöhnen.

„Sssscht, nicht reden." Charlie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Die Schüsse hatten aufgehört, von weitem konnte er die Sirenen der Ambulanz hören, die sich stetig näherte. Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf.

„Professor Eppes..., „ begann sie erneut, „,ich glaube, ..., ich habe mich in Dich... verliebt." Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ja..., ich liebe Dich auch."

Charlie war von seinen eigenen Worten überrascht. Er, der sich meist über seine Gefühle nicht wirklich im Klaren war. Der sich ständig mit Bindungsängsten herum schlug, der immer die Mathematik als seine größte Geliebte angesehen hatte, hatte ihr gerade tatsächlich seine Liebe gestanden. Und das, obwohl er sie nur knapp zwei Tage kannte. Aber es fühlte sich so gut, so richtig an. Das erste mal hatte er keine Zweifel.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

EIN PAAR TAGE ZUVOR

„Ja... das würde zugegebener Maßen eine gewisse Flexibilität einschließen."

Larry Fleinhardt nickte versonnen. „Aber man sollte auch die anderen Faktoren nicht außer acht lassen." fuhr er dann langsam fort und begann im Raum umher zu laufen.

„Na,... tüfftelt ihr schon wieder an irgendwelchen bahnbrechenden mathematischen Problemen? Hallo Larry,... Charlie" lächelnd betrat Don Eppes den Raum durch die offen stehende Tür.

„Don, hallo. Ich habe Dich gar nicht kommen hören."

Charlie erhob sich und ging seinem Bruder entgegen. Er freute sich, ihn zu sehen. In den letzten Tagen war er so in seine Arbeit vertieft gewesen, dass er und Don keine Gelegenheit hatten sich zu treffen.

„Nun, ausnahmsweise geht es mal nicht um Mathematik. Larry plant seinen nächsten Urlaub und ist sich unschlüssig wo es hingehen soll." grinste er.

„Ja..." ,bedächtig zog Larry seine Augenbrauen hoch und begann heftig zu nicken, „so etwas will gut überlegt sein."

Don und sein Bruder sahen sich an und tauschten lächelnd vielsagende Blicke miteinander. Schließlich ergriff Charlie wieder das Wort: „Was führt dich her?"

„Nun Charlie, eigentlich habe ich Arbeit für Dich mitgebracht." Er griff in die Brusttasche seines Jacketts und brachte ein gefaltetes Blatt Papier hervor.

Darauf vermerkt war eine Zahlenfolge bestehend aus zehn zweistelligen Ziffern.

„Hierbei musst Du uns helfen. Diese Nacht wurde ein Fotomodell während eines Fotoshootings auf offener Strasse erschossen. Von dem Schützen keine Spur. Heute morgen erhielten wir in unserem FBI-Headquarter per Post einen Brief, dessen Inhalt aus diesem Blatt Papier und zwei Bildern bestand. Das erste Bild zeigt das Opfer lebend während der Fotoaufnahmen, das zweite Bild wurde unmittelbar nach dem Attentat aufgenommen. Wir müssen davon ausgehen, dass es direkt von dem Schützen gemacht wurde."

Charlie griff zaghaft nach dem Papier, hielt aber in der Bewegung inne und schaute Don fragend an.

„Du kannst ruhig zugreifen Charlie. Das Blatt wurde bereits gründlich auf irgendwelche Spuren untersucht. Aber unser Täter war äußerst sorgfältig. Es konnte nichts gefunden werden. Tja, wir gehen davon aus, dass uns diese Zahlen irgendetwas mitteilen sollen. Und an dieser Stelle kommst Du ins Spiel."

Der jüngere Eppes-Bruder betrachtete die Nummernfolge eingehend und nickte. „Wird ein Weilchen dauern."

„Ja, schon klar. Kannst Du es trotzdem einrichten in ca. zwei Stunden zu mir ins Büro zu kommen. Ich habe eine Besprechung angesetzt. Megan, Colby und David werden auch da sein, und..." er zögerte einen Augenblick.

Charlie sah ihn an und hob fragend eine Augenbrauen. „Und..." ,wiederholte er, „...ist sonst noch etwas?"

Don atmete tief durch. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er es am besten sagen sollte also beschloss er nicht lange drum herum zu reden.

„Quantico hat einen Special Agent der Information Resources Division hier hin geschickt. Das FBI möchte Deine Arbeitsweise näher unter die Lupe nehmen. Durch die Hilfe, die Du uns bereits bei mehreren Fällen gegeben hast, konnten einige wichtige und durchaus knifflige Fälle gelöst werden. Jetzt will Quantico untersuchen, ob angewandte Mathematik neben der üblich Profilerstellung zu den Standard-Untersuchungs-Methoden des FBI's übernommen werden kann."

„Na toll, und jetzt bekomme ich einen Babysitter an die Hand. Oder wie soll ich das sonst verstehen?" fragte Charlie aufgebracht. Er konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte.

„Charlie, beruhige Dich erstmal. Ich hab mir das auch nicht ausgedacht." versuchte Don beschwichtigend auf ihn einzureden. „Hör mal, mach einfach alles so wie immer, okay? Wird schon nicht so schlimm werden. Kann ich auf Dich zählen?"

Charlie schien völlig in seinen Gedanken versunken.

„Hey, Kumpel, kann ich auf Dich zählen? Das ist schließlich auch wichtig für mich. Immerhin habe ich Deine Arbeit beim FBI forciert." Don legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders und sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Ja,... ja, Du kannst auf mich zählen. Aber es gefällt mir nicht. Verstehst Du, ich mag es nicht bei meiner Arbeit beobachtet und in Frage gestellt zu werden."

Diesmal meldete Larry sich zu Wort: „Also,... so wie ich das verstanden habe, will niemand Deine Arbeit in Frage stellen, Charlie. Im Gegenteil, man will Deine Arbeitsweise untersuchen und in gewisser Weise standarisieren um sie breiter gefächert einsetzen zu können. Auch wenn das meiner Meinung nach unmöglich ist. Jeder Fall ist anders, und es gibt keine Standardlösungen."

„Ja, da hast Du wahrscheinlich recht. Aber hey, es ist eine Chance die angewandte Mathematik einer breiteren Masse zuzuführen. Und das kann doch nicht schlecht sein, oder? Also Charlie, in zwei Stunden in meinem Büro. Kannst Du das einrichten?"

„Ich habe heute keine Vorlesungen mehr. Ich werde da sein." „Gut." Don nickte beiden zu, setzte seine Sonnenbrille auf und machte sich auf den Weg.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

Pünktlich um 14.00 Uhr betrat Charlie den Konferenzraum des FBI Headquarters. Don war bereits in ein Gespräch mit einer jungen Frau vertieft, die Charlie vorher noch nie hier gesehen hatte. Als er eintrat verstummten die beiden allerdings.

„Hallo, ähm..., ich hoffe, ich bin nicht zu früh dran?" fragte er unsicher.

„Nein, Du kommst genau richtig." Don erhob sich von seinem Platz. „Charlie, darf ich Dir vorstellen, Special Agent Allegra Simmons, von der Information Resources Division. Und das ist mein Bruder, Professor Eppes."

Charlie ging um den großen Tisch herum und gab ihr die Hand. Sie ergriff diese mit festem Händedruck und sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Hallo." Das war alles was sie sagte.

„Tja, ich muss Euch kurz alleine lassen." unterbrach Don die unangenehme Stille, die eingekehrt war, „Ich werde mal sehen, ob die anderen schon eingetroffen sind." damit verließ er den Raum.

_'Na toll.' _dachte Charlie. _'Geh nur, und lass mich allein in der Höhle des Löwen.' _Er hing seinen Gedanken nach, als Allegra das Wort ergriff. Sie hatte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück gelehnt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

„ So, so. Sie sind also Professor Charles Edward Eppes. Die Eppes-Konvergenz, richtig? Brilliant. Das muss ich zugeben."

„Sie..., sie haben meine Arbeit gelesen?" Charlie sah sie skeptisch an.

„Tja, was soll ich sagen,... ich weiß gern mit wem ich es zu tun habe. Aber ich will auch ehrlich zu Ihnen sein. Mathematik ist nicht gerade mein Steckenpferd. Zu viele Regeln, zu viele Formeln. Damit kann ich nicht wirklich etwas anfangen. Dennoch finde ich die angewandte Mathematik nicht uninteressant. Ich meine, es ist schon beeindruckend, dass mathematische Formeln zur Klärung eines Verbrechens beitragen können. Deshalb..." sie überlegte kurz, „ freue ich mich, Sie bei Ihrer Arbeit beobachten zu können. Denn dazu bin ich ja schließlich hier, nicht wahr. Also, lassen Sie uns beginnen."

Damit waren die Fronten geklärt.

„Ja..., ja..." Nervös strich Charlie sich durchs Haar und wandte sich seinen Unterlagen zu, die er mitgebracht hatte. Er verteilte sie auf dem großen Konferenztisch, bemüht etwas Ordnung hinein zu bringen. Auch Allegra setzte sich und packte ihr Notebook aus.

Er beobachtete sie aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie war ganz klassisch gesehen, keine Schönheit. Das braune Haar war zu einem strengen Knoten zusammengebunden. Eine schwarze Hornbrille saß auf ihrer gerade geschnittenen Nase. Sie machte einen etwas erschöpften Eindruck, was auch die Schatten unter ihren Augen zu bestätigen schienen. Dennoch strahlte sie eine enorme Präsenz aus und Charlie konnte seinen Blick kaum abwenden. Doch schließlich besann er sich eines besseren.

Er räusperte sich: „Ähm, ... also, das ist die Zahlenreihe, die am letzten Tatort gefunden wurde." Sie blickte auf, als er den Beamer einschaltete.

_**'53 43 56 60 64 39 60 77 36 59'**_

Lautlos begann sie Nummernfolge aufzusagen und schüttelte resignierend den Kopf.

„Haben Sie schon ein Idee, was das für Zahlen sind, oder was sie bedeuten sollen?"

„Nun, wir haben es hier mit einer Verschlüsselung zu tun, einer sogenannten Chiffrierung. Ein klar lesbarer Text, oder auch Informationen anderer Art, wie Ton-oder Bildaufzeichnungen, werden mit Hilfe eines Verschlüsselungsverfahrens in eine „unleserliche", das heißt nicht einfach interpretierbare Zeichenfolge umgewandelt. Es gibt verschiedene bekannte Arten der Verschlüsselung. Den umgekehrten Vorgang, also die Verwandlung des Geheimtextes zurück in den Klartext, nennt man Entschlüsselung. Die Algorithmen zur Verschlüsselung und Entschlüsselung müssen nicht identisch sein. Ebensowenig müssen identische Schlüssel für die Verschlüsselung und die Entschlüsselung zum Einsatz kommen. Bei den symmetrischen, insbesondere bei den klassischen Verschlüsselungsmethoden, werden jedoch stets identische geheime Schlüssel zur Verschlüsselung und Entschlüsselung benutzt."

„Und..., haben wir es hier mit einer symmetrischen Verschlüsselung zu tun?" wollte Allegra wissen.

„Nun, dass kann ich an dieser Stelle noch nicht sagen." Charlie hielt inne.

In diesem Augenblick betraten Don und die anderen den Raum.

„Hallo Charlie. Alles klar?" wollte Megan wissen. Sie lachte ihn kurz an und wandte sich an Allegra. „Sie müssen Special Agent Simmons sein. Megan Reeves."

Sie schüttelten einander die Hand. Und auch Colby und David stellten sich vor.

Nachdem man kurz etwas höflichen Smalltalk betrieben hatte wandte Don sich wieder an Charlie: „Hast Du schon was für uns?"

„Nun, ich hatte Agent Simmons schon kurz erklärt, dass wir es hier mit einer Chiffrierung zu tun haben. Allerdings kann ich noch nichts genaueres sagen. Es gibt unterschiedliche Verschlüsselungsmethoden. Man unterscheidet zwei grundlegende Verschlüsselungsoperationen, die einzeln oder in Kombination eingesetzt werden können, um Nachrichten zu verschlüsseln. Da haben wir zum einen die Transpostion. Dabei werden die Zeichen untereinander vertauscht. Zum Beispiel wird der Text rückwärts geschrieben, oder man vertauscht jeden 2. mit jedem 5. Buchstaben. Bei der Substitution werden die Zeichen durch andere ersetzt. Zum Beispiel werden alle Buchstaben durch Zahlen ersetzt. Und damit haben wir es hier meiner Meinung nach hier auch zu tun."

„Und, kannst Du es entschlüsseln?" wollte Colby wissen, der sich durch die technischen Daten mal wieder leicht überfordert fühlte.

„Ich denke schon. Allerdings wird es ne Weile dauern." Charlie blätterte kurz in seinen Unterlagen. „ Zum sogenannten „Knacken" der Verschlüsselung werde ich auf die _Brute-Force-Methode_ zurückgreifen. Es ist eine Lösungsmethode für Probleme aus den Bereichen Informatik und Kryptologie, die auf dem erschöpfenden Ausprobieren aller, oder zumindest vieler, möglicher Fälle besteht. Sie ist recht einfach zu implementieren und ist dazu bestimmt, die korrekte Lösung zu finden. Allerdings steigt der Aufwand an Rechenoperationen proportional zur Anzahl der probierenden möglichen Lösungen, wobei die Anzahl dieser möglichen Lösungen mit steigendem Umfang der Probleme häufig exponentiell ansteigt. Aber ich werde versuchen den Algorithmus zu verfeinern, um die Suche nach der richtigen Lösung etwas zu beschleunigen."

„Gut. Tu das. David, was wissen wir über das Opfer?" fragte Don.

David ergriff das Wort: „Nun, sie hieß Mandy Jones und war 21 Jahre alt. Sie lebte seit ca. 4 Monaten in Los Angeles. Ursprünglich stammte sie aus Flagstaff, Arizona. Sie zog nach L.A. weil sie sich hier bessere Chancen in der Modebranche versprach. Und tatsächlich hat die Gracetown Modelagentur sie vor zwei Wochen unter Vertrag genommen. Diese Nacht fand ihr erstes Shooting statt."

„Leider hat ihre aufstrebende Karriere ein jähes Ende gefunden." warf Megan ein.

„Ja, leider. Über ihre Hintergründe ist nicht viel bekannt. Hier in L.A. gibt es keine Freundinnen, keinen Freund. Und auch die Agenturchefin kann nicht all zuviel über sie aussagen. Auch sonst ist sie nicht auffällig geworden. Keine Strafanzeigen nicht mal ein unbezahlter Strafzettel wegen Falschparkens. Sie war ein unbeschriebenes Blatt."

„Also liegt das Motiv für die Tat immer noch im Dunkeln." fasste Don zusammen. Er wandte sich an Megan. „Kannst Du uns schon ein Profil erstellen?"

Sie blätterte die vor ihr liegende Akte durch und blickte in die Runde.

„Unser Täter ist vermutlich weiß, männlich, zwischen 20 und 40 Jahren alt. Er hat anscheinend eine ziemlich hohe Meinung von sich, ist selbstsicher und lässt das auch nach Außen hin spüren. Er hält sich wohl für unbesiegbar. Das beweist die Tatsache, dass er dem FBI eine verschlüsselte Botschaft zu kommen ließ. Die Art der Botschaft lässt darauf schließen, das er einen hervorragenden Bildungs-Background haben muß. Chiffrierungen dieser Art sind schließlich nicht jedermanns Sache. Auch was die Tat selbst anbelangt, haben wir es wohl mit einem Profi zu tun. Er hat das Opfer aus mehreren 100 Metern Entfernung mit einem einzigen Schuss getötet. Ein militärischer Hintergrund wäre durchaus denkbar. Tja,..."sie überlegte kurz, „das ist alles, was ich im Moment sagen kann."

„Gut. Charlie, Du machst dich an die Arbeit was die Entschlüsselung betrifft. Agent Simmons, Sie können Charlie dabei zu Hand gehen. David, Colby, Ihr setzt Euch mit den Behörden und der Familie des Opfers in Arizona in Verbindung. Möglicherweise findet ihr noch etwas Brauchbares, dass uns weiterhilft. Megan und ich werden die Agenturchefin nochmal aufsuchen und mit Ihr reden und auch die anderen Angestellten unter die Lupe nehmen ."

Damit erhoben sich alle. Don warf seinem Bruder noch einen aufmunternden Blick zu, ehe er mit Megan verschwand.

„Tja, da wären wir beiden Hübschen nun. Also, wie geht es jetzt weiter?" Allegra sah Charlie herausfordernd an.

„Nun, bevor ich hier hergekommen bin, habe ich das Suchprogramm mit der Brute-Force-Methode bereits gestartet. Die Lösungssuche ist also bereits in vollem Gange. Um den Algorithmus bearbeiten zu können, muss ich allerdings auf die ersten Auswertungen warten, damit ich weiß, wo ich ansetzen muss. Das kann noch ein paar Stunden dauern. In der Uni wartet aber auch noch andere Arbeit auf mich. Also wollte ich schon mal dorthin zurückkehren."

Allegra nickte.

„Sie können mich natürlich gerne begleiten. Dann kann ich Ihnen zeigen wo und wie ich arbeite" fügte Charlie langsam hinterher obwohl ihm der Gedanke nicht wirklich gut gefiel. „Ausgezeichnete Idee."

Beide klappten Ihre Unterlagen zusammen und verließen ebenfalls den Konferenzraum.

Der restliche Tag verlief recht ereignislos. Charlie führte Agent Simmons auf dem Campus herum und stellte sie Larry und Amita vor. Larry schien recht angetan von Ihr, besonders als er von Ihrer Vorliebe für das Wandern erfuhr, während Amita sich eher zurückhielt und schließlich unter einem Vorwand absetzte. Sobald Charlie aber erste Ergebnisse für die Entschlüsselung der Chiffrierung vorlagen, vertieften sich beide in die Arbeit.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Frischer Kaffeeduft stieg Don in die Nase, sobald er am nächsten Morgen die Küche seines Elternhauses betrat. „Morgen Dad." er klopfte seinem Vater, der bereits mit der Zeitung am Esstisch saß, kurz auf die Schulter.

„Donnie,... Du bist heute aber früh dran. Willst Du Kaffee? Ich habe gerade frischen aufgesetzt."

„Bleib sitzen Dad, ich bedien mich schon." erwiederte Don und goß sich einen großen Becher der dampfenden, braunen Flüssigkeit ein.

„Ist Charlie schon auf?"

„Ja, ich habe ihn vor einer Weile duschen gehört. Er muß wohl gleich runter kommen. Hoffentlich hat er heute bessere Laune als gestern." Alan blickte seinen ältesten Sohn fragend an. „Ist etwas vorgefallen, wovon ich wissen sollte. Charlie war gestern nicht besonders gesprächig."

Don seufzte kurz. „Quantico hat einen Special Agent abgestellt, der Charlies Arbeitsweise näher untersuchen soll. Man spielt mit dem Gedanken, die angewandte Mathematik in mehreren Bereichen einzusetzen. Aber Du kennst ja Charlie,... er hasst es wenn ihm jemand bei der Arbeit über die Schulter schaut."

„Wem sagst Du das." stimmte Alan zu.

In diesem Augenblick stürmte Charlie recht geräuschvoll die Treppe herunter und betrat ebenfalls die Küche.

„Hallo." sagte er knapp und goß sich auch eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

Don und sein Vater blickten einander an. Anscheinend hatte sich seine Laune nicht gebessert.

„Hey Charlie..., alles klar?" wollte Don wissen. „Ist wohl nicht so gut gelaufen mit Agent Simmons?"

Charlie blickte seinen Bruder vorwurfsvoll an.

„Hey Kumpel, so schlimm kann sie doch gar nicht gewesen sein. Ich hatte gestern schließlich auch ein Gespräch mit ihr. Und auf mich machte sie einen recht kompetenten Eindruck. Außerdem fand ich sie ganz sympathisch." Don versuchte die Wogen zu glätten. Charlie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann sie einfach nicht einschätzen. Sie redet kaum mit mir. Stellt höchstens mal eine Frage, wenn sie etwas nicht verstanden hat. Dann macht sich stänig irgendwelche Notizen. Aber ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass sie sich etwas zu meiner Arbeit notiert. Sie analysiert mich. Das,...das macht mich ganz wahnsinnig." er begann nervös in der Küche auf und ab zu laufen.

„Das gehört zu ihrer Arbeit Charlie. Lass Dich davon nicht irritieren. Ich habe Dir gestern schon gesagt, mach einfach alles wie bisher."

„Du hast leicht reden." Charlie setze den Kaffebecher ab, lehnte sich gegen die Spüle und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was macht die Entschlüsselung der Chiffrierung?" wollte Don wissen, um ihn etwas abzulenken.

„Läuft ganz gut. Ich konnte den Algorithmus anpassen. Vielleicht kann ich Dir heute schon den Klartext zur Verfügung stellen."

„Das klingt doch toll. Ruf mich an, sobald Du was hast. Ich muß jetzt los. Megan und ich haben gestern mit der Agenturchefin gesprochen. Sie hat uns den Namen von Mandy Jones Mitbewohnerin gegeben. Wir werden uns mal in ihrem Apartement etwas umsehen und mit ihr und den Nachbarn sprechen. Vielleicht bringt uns das weiter."

Er nahm seinen letzten Schluck Kaffee. „Trifffst Du Dich heute nochmal mit Agent Simmons?" wollte er im Hinausgehen noch wissen.

„Ja, sie kommt nach meinen Vorlesungen noch in die Uni. Schließlich will sie aus erster Hand meine Ergebnisse begutachten und kritisieren." fügtet Charlie sarkastisch hinzu.

Don wollte etwas erwidern, besann sich aber eines Besseren. Es hatte keinen Sinn jetzt mit ihm zu diskutieren. Außerdem wartete Megan wahrscheinlich schon auf ihn.

Tatsächlich war Megan bereits da, als Don endlich das Apartement-Haus ,im hippen Stadtteil Venice gelegen, erreichte. Der Verkehr um diese Zeit war in Los Angeles die Hölle und so hatte er sich deutlich verspätet.

„Tut mir leid, aber die Strassen waren heute morgen mal wieder der reine Horror." entschuldigte er sich bei Ihr.

„Ja, ich hab auch im Stau gestanden. Und dabei bin ich schon fast ausschließlich über Nebenstrasen gefahren."

„Tolle Wohngegend." Don blickte sich beeindruckt um. „Können sich alle Models so was leisten?"

Megan grinste ihn an. „Tja, anscheinend hast Du Dir tatsächlich den falschen Job ausgesucht. Denn die Modelagentur zahlt für das Apartement. Schließlich sollen die aufstrebenden Talente standesgemäß wohnen."

„Nicht schlecht. Wie heißt die Mitbewohnerin von unserem Opfer nochmal?"

Megan blickte ihre Notizen durch.

„Susan Taylor. Sie ist 18. Allerdings haben Mandy und sie auch erst seit zwei Wochen zusammen gewohnt. Beide haben zur gleichen Zeit bei der Gracetown Modelagentur angefangen. Ich schätze, viel werden wir hier auch nicht erfahren." „

Wir müssen nach jedem Strohhalm greifen, der sich uns bietet. So, hier müsste es sein. Apartement 246."

Don klopfte. Nichts rührte sich im Innern, also versuchte er es nochmal, diesmal etwas energischer. Es verging eine Weile, bis es von Innen leise klickte, das Schloss entriegelt wurde und die Tür sich einen spaltbreit öffnete.

Ein völlig zerzauster Blondschopf wurde sichtbar und ein dünnes Stimmchen fragte: „Wissen sie eigentlich wie spät es ist? Sie können mich doch nicht mitten in der Nacht wecken. Wer sind sie überhaupt?"

„FBI, M'am. Special Agent Eppes. Das hier ist Agent Reeves. Wir haben ein paar Fragen an sie." stellte Don sie beide vor.

Die Tür ging etwas weiter auf. „Sie kommen wegen Mandy, richtig? Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann sie hier auftauchen. Kommen Sie rein. Sorry, ist etwas unordentlich hier. Ich hatte gestern ein anstrengendes Shooting bis spät in die Nacht." Sie folgten ihr.

Tatsächlich sah das Wohnzimer aus, als ob ein Tornado durchgefegt wäre. Überall lagen T-shirt's, Röcke, Bikinis und Schuhe verteilt. Susan raffte ein paar Sachen von der Couch und warf sie achtlos auf den Boden.

„Wenn Sie wollen, können Sie Platz nehmen."

Sie selbst machte es sich in dem gegenüberliegenden Sessel bequem. Man konnte ihr die Strapazen des letzten Tages ansehen. Ihr Teint war ganz blass, die Augen gerötet. Sie wirkte so jung und zerbrechlich, dass Megan daran zweifelte ob sie wirklich schon 18 war. Aber das stand jetzt nicht zur Debatte.

„Mandy Jones war Ihre Mitbewohnerin. Ist es richtig, dass Sie sich erst seit knapp zwei Wochen kannten?"

Sie gähnte. „Tschuldigung. Ja, ähm... die Agentur hat uns beide engagiert und uns dieses Apartement zugeteilt. Ich kann Ihnen nicht viel über Mandy erzählen. Im Moment laufen die Fashion Weeks hier in L.A., da ist echt viel los. Wir haben uns nicht oft gesehen."

„Haben Sie vielleicht bemerkt, dass sie Probleme hatte. Möglicherweise hat sie mal beiläufig etwas erwähnt?" fragte Megan.

Susan strich sich durchs Haar und schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Haben Sie mitbekommen, ob sie Streit mit jemanden hatte?"

Die junge Frau hielt in der Bewegung inne und blickte auf, als ob sie etwas sagen wollte, überlegte es sich aber anscheinend anders. „Nicht das ich wüßte."

Don warf Megan einen vielsagenden Blick zu bevor er das Wort ergriff: „Susan, wenn Sie etwas wissen, dann sollten Sie es uns sagen."

„Hören Sie, ich will niemanden in die Pfanne hauen. Wahrscheinlich ist es auch nichts von Bedeutung." sie stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

„Mandy wurde kaltblütig bei einem Foto-Shooting erschossen. Der Täter läuft noch frei herum. Und wir haben allen Grund zu der Annahme, das sie möglicherweise nicht sein einziges Opfer bleibt. Wenn Sie also etwas wissen, dann ist es äußerst wichtig, dass Sie uns alles erzählen." Don versuchte an ihre Vernunft zu appelieren.

Susan zögerte einen Augenblick.

„Na schön. Ich weiß, dass Mandy Stress mit einem anderen Model wegen dem besagten Shooting-Termin hatte."

„Und mit wem hatte sie Stress?" wollte Megan wissen.

„Shannon Walsh. Sie ist auch bei Gracetown unter Vertrag. Eigentlich war sie für das Foto-Shooting vorgesehen. Aber in letzter Minute hatte man sich für Mandy entschieden. Es hielt sich hartnäckig das Gerücht, dass sie mit dem Fotografen rumgemacht hat, und deshalb bevorzugt wurde. Immerhin war Mandy ein Frischling in der Branche und es war ein echt toller Job für die Vogue. Aber hey, das haben Sie nicht von mir, okay."

Don nickte. „Schon klar. Danke für diese Information. Dann soll es das erstmal gewesen sein." Megan und er erhoben sich und verließen das Apartement.

„Na, dann wollen wir mal dem nächsten 'Supermodel' einen Besuch abstatten. Eigentlich hätte die Agenturchefin doch von diesen Gerüchten auch etwas wissen müssen." sagte Don an Megan gewandt.

„Ich denke, ihr waren diese Gerüchte egal. Hauptsache eines ihrer Mädchen hat diesen Job bekommen. Die Vogue ist schließlich schon ne Größe in der Modebranche." versucht diese zu erklären.

„Ja, wahrscheinlich hast Du recht. Also, auf zu Gracetown. Und mit diesem Fotografen sollten wir auch mal reden. "


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Derweil befand sich Charlie auf dem Weg von der letzten Vorlesung in sein Büro. Die Tür stand offen und er lugte hinein. Agent Simmons hatte sich bereits eingefunden. Das spießige Kostüm vom Vortag hatte sie gegen eine braune Baumwollhose und ein türkises Oberteil eingetauscht. Ihr schulterlanges dunkles Haar trug sie heute offen und es unterstrich ihren porzelanfarbenen Teint. Sie stand mit geschlossenen Augen am Fenster und hatte das Gesicht der Sonne zugewandt, die den Raum durchflutete. Ihre Gesichtszüge wirkten völlig entspannt. Charlie beobachtete sie eine Weile, bis ihm unangenehm bewusst wurde, dass er sie förmlich anstarrte. Er räusperte sich. Allegra setzte ihre Brille auf, die sie in der Hand gehalten hatte und schaute in Charlies Richtung. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und ließ ihr ganzes Gesicht erstrahlen.

„Professor Eppes. Ich hoffe, es stört sie nicht, dass ich einfach in Ihr Büro rein gegangen bin. Ich war schon etwas früher hier."

„Nein, kein Problem." Charlie trat ein und legte die Unterlagen, die er unter seinem Arm trug auf seinem Schreibtisch ab. Er wusste nicht genau, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Irgendwie schaffte es diese Frau ihn völlig durcheinander zu bringen.

„Ist die Entschlüsselung schon abgeschlossen?" wollte sie wissen.

„Noch nicht. Es ist etwas komplexer als man annimmt. Ich muss den Algorithmus vielleicht nochmal anpassen. Aber ich denke, heute Abend wissen wir mehr."

Sie nickte geistesabwesend und fuhr mit den Fingern über einen Bückerstapel.

„Haben Sie schon etwas zu Mittag gegessen?" fragte sie plötzlich.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ob Sie schon zu Mittag gegessen haben? Also ich weiß nicht, wie es Ihnen geht, aber ich kann mit leerem Magen nicht besonders gut denken. Hm,... was halten Sie von der Idee?" sie lächelte und wieder erstrahlte ihr Gesicht.

Charlie konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er sich nun in ihrer Gegenwart wohl fühlte, oder nicht. Einerseits sah er in ihr den Agent der seine Arbeit überprüfen sollte, anderseits war da etwas, dass er nicht näher definieren konnte. Das ihn irgendwie irritierte, aber auch seltsamerweise berührte.

„Mögen Sie indisches Essen?" riss sie ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Charlie...hallo. Ich habe das Gefühl, Sie hören mir nicht zu."

„Ähm... doch, doch. Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube ich war noch nie indisch essen."

„Das ist sehr schade. Dieses Defizit sollten wir ausmerzen. Ich kenne einen wirklich sehr guten Inder hier ganz in der Nähe."

„Ich dachte Sie sind nicht von hier?" Charlie zog seine Stirn kraus.

„Nun,...ich bin hier geboren und aufgewachsen. Und meine Eltern leben immer noch in L.A. So, komme ich auch immer wieder hierhin zurück. Also, wollen wir?"

Charlie stimmte mit gemischten Gefühlen zu.

Nach einer kurzen Autofahrt in südlicher Richtung erreichten sie ein kleines indisches Restaurant, das in einer ruhigen Seitenstrasse lag. Sie fanden auf Anhieb einen Parkplatz vor dem Lokal.

„Namaste, Yash-Uncle. Ap kaisse hai?" grüßte Allegra den Mann, der hinter der Theke stand und in ein großes schwarzes Buch vertieft zu sein schien. Er war ein kleiner, etwas untersetzter Inder, dessen Miene sich allerdings sofort zu einem breiten Grinsen verzog, als er ihre Stimme hörte.

„Ally..., namaste." Er trat hinter der Theke hervor und ging mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf sie zu. „Mai thik hu. Aur tum?"

Sie umarmten sich herzlich. „Danke, mir geht es auch gut."erwiderte sie. „Was macht die Familie?"

„Gut, gut. Alle gesund. Das am Wichtigsten." antwortete er, wobei man deutlich seinen indischen Akzent ausmachen konnte. Neugierig blickte er auf Charlie, der etwas im Hintergrund geblieben war.

„Oh, wo bleiben meine Manieren. Charles Eppes, ein Kollege von mir. Und das hier ist Yashvardan Kapoor, ein alter Freund der Familie. Yash-Uncle, wir bräuchten einen ruhigen Platz damit wir noch etwas weiterarbeiten können. Wäre das möglich?"

„Kein Problem, kein Problem, Ihr im Garten könnt sitzen. Wetter gut." er wedelte mit den Armen und deutete ihnen ihm zu folgen.

Nachdem sie an einem kleinen Tisch der direkt unter einem Baum stand Platz genommen hatten, gab Allegra die Bestellung auf. Charlie hatte es ihr überlassen auch für ihn etwas auszusuchen, da er sowieso nichts über die indische Küche wusste.

Eine Weile saßen sie sich schweigend gegenüber, bis es Allegra war, die das Wort ergriff: "Wir hatten gestern nicht wirklich einen guten Start, nicht wahr? Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich nicht besonders wohl damit gefühlt haben, dass ich Sie bei Ihrer Arbeit beobachtet habe."

Sie blickte Charlie prüfend an, und als er leicht errötete, wusste sie, dass sie mit Ihrer Vermutung richtig lag.

„Das tut mir leid. Ich wollte Ihnen nicht das Gefühl geben, dass ich Ihre Arbeit in Frage stelle oder nicht ernst nehme. Aber ich muss meinen Vorgesetzten schließlich einen objektiven und ausführlichen Bericht abliefern. Und wie ich bereits gestern sagte, bin ich in punkto Mathematik nicht so ein Genie wie Sie. Also habe ich mich ausschließlich darauf konzentriert. Das lässt mich häufig etwas abweisend wirken. Und als sie mir ihren Arbeitsplatz in der Uni gezeigt haben, war ich schon ziemlich beeindruckt. Und vielleicht auch etwas eingeschüchtert."

„Eingeschüchtert?" Charlie sah sie fragend an.

Sie legte ihren Kopf in den Nacken und lachte herzlich auf. Fasziniert beobachtete er, wie jegliche Strenge endgültig aus ihrem Gesicht verschwand. Amüsiert steckte sie sich ein störrische Haarsträhne hinter ihr rechtes Ohr.

„Naja, für jemanden, der gerade mal seinen Collegeabschluss hat, ist es schon was besonders plötzlich von hochbegabten Menschen umgeben zu sein. Da kommt man sich fast 'dumm' vor." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Er wollte ihr gerade etwas erwidern als das Essen serviert wurde. Also hielt er inne und begutachtete skeptisch die Schälchen, die aufgetischt wurden.

„Hmmm... duftet herrlich, nicht wahr. Nur Mut, greifen sie zu." ermunterte sie ihn, während sie ihren Teller füllte.

Nachdem sie zu Ende gegessen hatten, lehnte Charlie sich zurück. Zufrieden strich er sich über seinen Bauch. „Puh, da passt nichts mehr hinein. Das Essen war wirklich sehr gut." „Na, dann bin ich ja beruhigt. Sie kommen nicht so oft heraus, oder?" es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage.

„Ich lebe für meine Arbeit. Sie ist mir sehr wichtig. Da bleibt nicht viel Zeit um sich auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren. Aber das macht nichts. Meine Arbeit füllt mich aus." „Wirklich? Ich meine, es gibt so viel Anderes, so viel Faszinierendes das man entdecken kann. Ferne Länder, fremde Kulturen. Warum sich selbst nur auf seine einzige Sache beschränken?"

Charlie suchte nach einer passenden Antwort, aber es wollte ihm keine einfallen. Ihn hatten nie andere Dinge interessiert außer der Mathematik. Damit kannte er sich aus, damit fühlte er sich wohl. Außen stehende würden nie verstehen, das das seine Zuflucht war, vor einer Welt, die er oft nicht verstand, die ständig aus den Fugen geriet. Mathematik gab ihm die Stabilität, die er sonst häufig vergebens suchte. Aber wie konnte man so etwas jemand anderem erklären. Also schwieg er.

Allegra bemerkte, dass ihm dieses Thema unangenehm war. „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe kommen. Kommen wir nochmal auf Ihr Arbeit zurück. Wenn Sie für das FBI arbeiten, wie können Sie mit Sicherheit sagen, das Ihre Ergebnisse richtig sind. Ich meine, man muss unglaublich viele Faktoren berücksichtigen. Und gerade menschliche Interaktionen sind meist alles andere als vorhersehbar."

„Das ist richtig," pflichtete er ihr bei, „aber ich liefere meistens auch keine eindeutigen Lösungen. Ich berechne die Wahrscheinlichkeiten."

„Die Wahrscheinlichkeiten?" Wie meinen Sie das?"

Charlie griff sich eine Serviette und holte aus seiner Jackentasche einen Stift hervor. Er malte einen Kreis darauf und setzte einen Punkt darauf.

„Stellen Sie sich eine Dartscheibe vor. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, mit einer als punktförmig angenommenen Dartspitze einen ganz bestimmten Punkt auf dieser Scheibe zu treffen, ist gleich null. Eine sinnvolle mathematische Theorie kann man nur auf der Wahrscheinlichkeit aufbauen, bestimmte Gebiete zu treffen."

Er malte einen kleineren Kreis um den Punkt. „Und genau das tue ich mit meinen Berechnungen. Ich grenze die bestehenden Möglichkeiten so gut wie möglich ein, um dem FBI die Arbeit zu erleichtern. Und manchmal, so wie bei Chiffrierung an der ich gerade arbeite, gibt es tatsächlich nur eine infrage kommende Lösung."

Allegra nickte zustimmend. „Okay, das kann ich nachvollziehen. Und das..., kann ich auch meinen Vorgesetzten erklären."

Sie setze ihre Brille ab und strich sich mit der Hand über die geschlossenen Lider. Als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug trafen sich ihre Blicke.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Charlie das sie wunderschöne braune Augen hatte, die ihn jetzt geradewegs anblickten. Einen Moment verharrten sie beide so, bis Allegra schließlich verlegen den Blick senkte und ihre Brille wieder aufsetzte. „Wir sollten gehen. Es ist schon spät."


	6. Chapter 6

Im FBI-Headquarter fanden sich Don und sein Team am späten Nachmittag wieder im Konferenzraum ein.  
„Also, was haben wir?" wollte Don wissen.  
„Nicht viel." entgegnete David. „Wie bereits vermutet konnten uns die Eltern des Opfers keine brauchbaren Informationen geben. Und auch sonst haben unsere Nachforschungen nichts ergeben."  
„Okay. Megan und ich haben Mandys Mitbewohnerin befragt und erfahren, dass sie mit einem anderen Model der Agentur Streit hatte. Allerdings hat uns das auch nicht weiter gebracht. Shannon Walsh hatte ein wasserdichtes Alibi für die besagte Nacht."

In diesem Moment stürmte Megan herein.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe da etwas. Nach dem Gespräch mit Shannon habe ich mir Ihren Freund mal etwas näher unter die Lupe genommen. Und Bingo. Laut unseren Unterlagen hat er einen Waffenschein. Der Gute geht hobbymäßig auf die Jagd. Und er kam auch schon mal mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt. Vor ca. einem Jahr wurde er verhaftet, weil er bei einer Auseinandersetzung seinen Kontrahenten erst übel verprügelt und ihn dann mit dem Gewehr bedroht hatte. Er wurde zu 100 Stunden Sozialarbeit und zwei Jahren auf Bewährung verurteilt."

„Und jetzt sieht es so aus, also ob er für seine Freundin eine unliebsame Konkurrentin aus dem Weg geschafft hat." Colby sprach aus, was alle dachten.  
„Auf jedem Fall sollten wir dem Herren, mal einen Besuch abstatten. Also los, worauf warten wir?"

Eine halbe Stunde später fuhren zwei schwarze Geländewagen und drei Polizeiautos nahezu lautlos vor dem unauffällig aussehenden Haus in der Mulberry Avenue 143 vor. Mit gezückten Waffen rannten Megan und Don zur Vordertür, während Colby und David hinter das Haus herumliefen. Vier weiter FBI-Agents waren zu ihrer Unterstützung mitgekommen. Die Beamten des L.A.P.D. blieben bei den Wagen in Position und sollten im Notfall Feuerschutz geben.

Lautlos zählte Don bis drei hinunter. Dann stürmten sie das Haus.

„F.B.I., keine Bewegung. F.B.I." rief er. „Die Diele ist gesichert."  
„Wohnzimmer. Gesichert." rief Megan. „Küche. Gesichert." meldete David.  
Niemand schien sich im unteren Teil des Hauses aufzuhalten.  
Don und Colby liefen zurück in die Diele. Plötzlich war ein lautes Krachen im Obergeschoss zu hören.  
Vorsichtig stiegen Sie Treppe Stufe für Stufe hinauf, während Megan und David unten Stellung bezogen.

„F.B.I." rief Don erneut. „Machen Sie keine Dummheiten. Das ganze Haus ist umstellt. Kommen Sie mit erhobenen Händen raus. Wir wissen, dass sie da oben sind."  
Nichts rührte sich für einen Moment. Dann ging im oberen Flur eine Tür auf. Langsam trat ein Mann nur in Boxershorts bekleidet heraus. Die Arme hatte er hinter dem Kopf verschränkt.

„Hin knien. Sofort." befahl Don. Drei der Agents die zur Verstärkung mitgekommen waren stürmten ebenfalls die Treppe hoch und sicherten die restlichen Räume, während Colby dem Mann Handschellen anlegte und ihn über seine Rechte aufklärte.

„Don, Du solltest mal kurz runter kommen." rief Megan von unten. „Wir haben hier etwas Interessantes entdeckt."  
Als er die Treppe wieder hinab stieg hielt David ihm ein Jagdgewehr entgegen. „Das haben wir hier gefunden."  
„Gut. Das Labor soll untersuchen, ob die Kugeln identisch mit den Kugeln vom Tatort sind. Und wir..." er wandte sich an den Verdächtigen, der gerade abgeführt wurde, „wir werden uns jetzt ne Weile unterhalten, Mr. Flint. Und verdammt, nehmt ihm was zum Anziehen mit."


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Don und Colby sollten die Befragung vornehmen. Sie warfen noch einen Blick in die Akte des Verdächtigen und betraten dann den Verhörraum. Don setzte sich an den Tisch gegenüber Flint, während Colby an der Tür stehen blieb.

Flint schwitzte und spielte nervös mit seinen Fingern.  
„Hören Sie Mann, ich habe nichts von dem getan, was mir vorgeworfen wird."  
„Tja, wir sind hier um genau das herauszufinden. Wo waren Sie in der Nacht vom 23. April?"  
„Ich war zu Hause."  
„Gibt es jemand, der das bestätigen kann?"  
„Ich hätte mir ein gutes Alibi verschafft, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich eins brauche." erwiderte er spitzfindig.  
Don blickte ihn scharf an. „Sie sind wahrlich nicht in der Position solche Witzchen zu machen. Ich frage sie nochmal. Kann jemand bestätigen das sie zu Hause waren?"  
Flint atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß nicht. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber ich bin es nicht gewesen."  
„Was ist mit dem Gewehr? Mandy Jones wurde aus weiter Entfernung regelrecht hingerichtet. Ein Jagdgewehr wie Ihres bietet sich dafür förmlich an."  
„Ich habe einen Waffenschein dafür. Und ja, ich habe auch einen Jagdschein. Aber ich habe niemanden umgebracht."

„Was ist mit Ihrer Freundin Shannon? So ein Model kann ganz schön anstrengend sein, oder? " diesmal meldete Colby sich zu Wort und trat an den Tisch heran.  
„Wie meinen Sie das? Was hat Shannon damit zu tun?"  
„Naja, vielleicht wollten Sie Ihrer Freundin ein Freundschaftsdienst der besonderen Art erweisen. Models haben nicht gerne Konkurrenz, oder? Und sie mögen es schon gar nicht, wenn man ihnen einen guten Job vor der Nase wegschnappt."

Flint begriff worauf sie hinaus wollten und schüttelte energisch den Kopf.

„Ich sag Ihnen, wie es gelaufen ist." fuhr Colby fort, „Ihre Modelfreundin, war wütend. Wahrscheinlich hat sie den ganzen Tag herum gezickt. Und irgendwann konnten sie das nicht mehr ertragen. Schließlich hatten Sie die Lösung. Ein einzelner sauberer Schuß aus weiter Entfernung und das Problem Mandy Jones gehörte ein für alle Mal der Vergangenheit an. War doch kein großes Ding für Sie. Bei der Jagd macht man es doch nicht anders. Man legt sich auf die Lauer, wartet, und wenn der richtige Moment gekommen ist,... PENG!"

Flint sprang auf und der Stuhl, auf dem er gesessen hatte, kippte mit einem lauten Scheppern rücklings um. „Nein, so ist das nicht gewesen."  
Don schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch. „Ach ja, dann erzählen Sie uns doch, wie es wirklich gewesen ist."  
„Ich sage jetzt nichts mehr ohne meinen Anwalt. Ich habe das Recht auf einen Anwalt."  
Er starrte beide an. Don und Colby erkannten, dass sie nichts mehr aus ihm herausbekommen würden.  
„Ja, den werden Sie wohl auch brauchen." Damit verließen Sie den Verhörraum.


End file.
